parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Snow Queen Part 19 - The Sun Sets
(Jack Frost runs to Elsa.) *Jack Frost/Eric: You're the one! *Anna/Vanessa: (in the Madame Medusa's voice) Jack Frost! Get away from her! (Anna suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the Madame Medusa.) *Jack Frost/Eric: It-it was you all the time! *Elsa/Ariel: Oh, Jack Frost, I-I wanted to tell you. (Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Anna stops them.) *Anna/Vanessa: (in the Madame Medusa's voice) Jack Frost, no! (Elsa moans in pain as she slips out of Jack Frost's arms.) (At that instant, Elsa's legs have turned back into her same blue mertail with clear, sky-blue fins. However, she is still wearing the same blue dress with the sky-blue sleeves and black bodice.) *Anna/Vanessa: (in the Madame Medusa's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On the word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as the Madame Medusa crawls on the floor and grabs Elsa.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Elsa and the Madame Medusa plunge into the sea.) *Jack Frost/Eric: Elsa! (Underwater, Elsa's dress has turned back into her same fuchsia shell bra.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: Poor little snow queen! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *North/Triton: Madame Medusa, stop! *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: Hmph! *Madame Medusa/Ursula: Why, North! (chuckles) How are you? *North/Triton: Let her go! *Madame Medusa/Ursula: Not a chance, North! She's mine now! We made a deal. *Elsa/Ariel: (as Brutus and Nero are grabbing her arms with their teeth) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (North glowers at the Madame and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Elsa) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great snow king is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better.... (On the surface, Jack Frost is rowing away from the ship.) *Ichabod Crane/Grimsby: Jack Frost! What are you doing? *Jack Frost/Eric: Ichabod, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to North and Madame Medusa.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (North sees that Elsa is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: Ha! It's done then. (Elsa is released, and the same whirlwind spins around North as Madame Medusa laughs.) *Elsa/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Jack Frost is still rowing to Elsa.) (North becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his hat and trident. *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Elsa/Ariel: Daddy? *Madame Medusa/Ursula: (picks up North's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Elsa/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at Madame Medusa but is stopped.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She screams as she is hit by a harpoon.) (She looks up and sees Jack Frost glaring down at her.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Elsa/Ariel: Jack Frost! Jack Frost, look out! *Madame Medusa/Ursula: After him! (Jack Frost swims quickly with Brutus and Nero about to attack him.) *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Pinocchio swim up to Brutus and Nero.) (Jiminy Cricket whacks Nero on the nose with his umbrella, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Pinocchio whacks Brutus in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: (Aims the trident at Jack Frost) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Elsa swims up suddenly and pulls the Madame Medusa's hair, making her miss Jack Frost and blast Brutus and Nero. Brutus and Nero scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Madame Medusa/Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Brutus and Nero) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Madame Medusa is really angry! Elsa swims up to the surface while Madame Medusa begins to grow beneath the sea while Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket look on in horror.) Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts